GTI Joe
"I won't have a teammate w ho is corrupted with sin"' -'' GTI Joe said this while fighting a freak who was ounce his friend. ''' Appearance and Weapons His hair is the Mutton Mann. Holds a Power Up Canteen. He wears a Killer's Kit (Style 1), Attack Packs, Coldfront Curbstompers, Graybanns (Style 1), and Cloud Crasher Helmet. His weapon of choice if powers are not the option Liberty Launcher, Reserve Shooter, Market Gardener, and B.A.S.E. Jumper. If losing his weapons does have the access to all class weaponry. He sometimes smokes on a Soldier's Stogie Personality and Behaviour He is Benevolent, Religious, Sweet and Friendly towards Good beings, Honorable but Joe often seeks peaceful resolution to every problem, unless confronted by the series' evil freaks. What make him different that he is serious sometimes will cause an argument from his friends or He was unable to control his temper when loosing a teammate or His heart ripping out. He is very loyal to god but he's more into superhero comics than ever. Biography He was ounce a normal soldier he played always as the RED team during 2007 game date his team where the Arrowheads and fight for their battles to win every payload and stand on points. But one gmod’s darkness took on pity another red soldier it struck a dark beam at him causing him to become the only Painis Cupcake. The area of freaks had began. Then it started to make more that are evil and more that are good. Then that darkness took a form of the demon and call himself Demon Lord Freker. Finally,Chaos spend like a atomic bomb spending it like a plague turning all those who new to the game into to Freaks of Nature. Joe’s friends have to turn into freaks that are evil front of him. His ounce friends decided to him because he was not a freak like them. Joe ran out of fort into the desert and hide behind a rock. The freaks stop searching for him and left. He stand by the cliff don't know what to do now. Just as he thought of an idea a Vagineer the size of a car appear before him and push him off to the cliff killing him on impact. He was awaken by a bright light as God and Karma Soldier stood before him tell that he can't have be by traumatize the freaks that lead him to his death. Because of evil freaks a arising Joe must join them and be sent back to earth to defeat Lord Freker ounce and for all. Finally Joe said yes to god and was bless by him giving him his angelic powers. After he was sent to earth he fought his friends and bring back their memories ounce he have defeat them. They apologize for what they did and soon the Arrowhead became the Amazing Gracers the will fight truth and justice to defeat Lord Freker and the evil freaks. But there was one problem before he join god, CPS was bless was force to join god now, but CBS appeared randomly and fought with Karma Soldier. CBS overpowered Karma. CBS and CPS escaped and became great friends. This angered Joe how can CPS join with someone that is evil and kills everyone he sees. Joe now goes on the hunt for CPS and blocked CBS away from just so he can tell him that Karma forgot to tell him before being defeated by CBS. But for now he made a lot of Allies who willing to join the Amazing Gracers. Powers and Abilities Thanks to the power of god he is immortal. Joe is able to predict a person move and action. Joe has intangibility soimetimes. Joe can also claim to have the ability to copy any special techniques from others by using Energy Assimilation (but it will drain his power when doing so). He can always manipulate context, objects, or concepts that have been deemed holy, pure, or sacred. Able to summon his Angel Wings at will. With his power able to kill The Doctor and destroy his minions with "Holy Wipe-out" freeing the victims from their dark version of themselves who are loyal to the Doctor. Holy Wipe-out is wave filled with pure light that behaves like water. It will cover the entire body with Light in into their psyche and consciousness mind to removed all the dark selves within them. Good Freaks can call his name by praying and he will appear before them. Evil Freaks who attempt to pray and call his name will get struck by lightning from God himself. The only evil freak was able to summon him is none other than Christian Brutal Sniper himself. He can turn an Evil Freak to Lawful Good by use Holy Enlightenment on them but those who are Chaotic Evil he can't unless he had enough power by God to give him that probability. He is able to talk and befriend Crazy Machine by using the power of reason. He can self ÜberCharge but he can't not use it unless there's no other choice. He can use his Power Up Canteen to go into his super form called Divine Joe. Joe knows Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Karate, Enhanced fitness, Masterful swordsmanship, Spiritual awareness, Healing, Telekinesis, Holy Powers, Spiritual Teleportation, Divine Force, Excellent rocket launcher, Enhanced strength and Enhanced Jumping, Access to all class weaponry, able to take any forms that he wishes at will. Faults and Weaknesses He is immortal and no one can stop but their is a problem that he can't stop or prevent is that his human heart is still there with him all the time and god was unable to give him a angel heart at that time. On his first battle with Nightmare Medic he was defeated when Nightmare Medic pull out his human heart killing him. Karma Soldier manage to retrieve his heart just as Nightmare was about to destroy it. That why his heart was his fault and weakness to whatever he tries to hide claiming it was a angel heart. If he was dead he is able to reborn himself by possesing normal RED soldier who was given. Joe’s heart from Karma Soldier if he considers them worthy and holy to become him. Their is one fault upon rebirth he is weak and his powers are useless temporary for only 4 weeks. Trivia # G''' stands for General-Generosity, T''' stands for Temperance, '''and I''' stands for Intangibility-Issue # He sometimes crashes the partly if a evil berserkers try to poop the party # He is hads befriend Crazy Machine due to being erratic. # His Cloud Crasher halmet is powerful enough to withstand bullets and falling from 6,000 story buildings. # He dislikes Freak-possessed ponies. He also dislikes the Elements of Insanity and will do what ever it takes to get rid them in order to put all undead TF2 Freaks to rest in peace. He wants to defeat Brutalight Sparcake and RariFruit because they are the one who are behind it's creation of Ferker's plan of bringing the souls of the freaks back to the world of TF2. # GTI Joe didn't save Weaselcake from Weaselpie in time this cause Brutalight to remember and know seeks revenge on him for not saving her. # He is an angel sometimes of his life. # He hates his mind to be warped by a pony. # He was the one who accidentally bought back Friendly Scout from the dead and Joe is now hunting for him. Friendly Scout will start a friendship-apocalypse until Joe and Candlewick use their hypnosis on FS turning into his previous normal self (with no powers) and than FS ends up in his own demise by getting eaten from giant Pootis Bird in font of Joe. As a way a revenge Friendly Scout possesses Starlight Glimmer becoming Friendly Grimmer and joins Elements of Insanity # He hates extremely chaotic freaks except for those who are chaotic good. # He can use hypnosis on them to make them lose their powers. # CPS and Joe came from the powers of God himself but CPS was "saved" by CBS to prevent from hearing the truth of forcing to join God. # Amazing Gracers are base on the Justice League and the Avengers # IF YOU USE THIS FREAK, YOU MUST GIVE ME CREDIT AND TELL ME WHEN YOU USE HIM. Notable Videos Coming UP Soon Category:Lawful Good Category:Soldiers